Unos cuantos tragos de mas…
by sycb
Summary: despues de un dificil caso Emily y Hotch deciden pasar una apasinante noche.


**Unos cuantos tragos de mas….**

El equipo se encontraba fuera de la ciudad atendiendo un caso que tenía a la ciudad aterrorizada.

-¿Qué sabemos?- preguntó Hotch

-No mucho, analizando las victimas todo indica que las escoge al azar. No hemos podido encontrar nada en común entre ellas- respondió Reíd

-Además no hemos encontrado un MO similar diferente a que todos ocurren entre las 10:00 p.m. y las 11:00 p.m.- añadió Morgan

-Morgan y Dave ustedes Irán a encontrarse con la policía de la zona y analizar lo que tengan. JJ y Reíd hablen con los familiares, traten de encontrar sitios o gustos en común. García analiza los movimientos bancarios, telefónicos y todo lo que puedas de las victimas- dijo Hotch

-Prentiss tu y yo iremos a visitar los lugares donde se encontraron los cuerpos- completó Hotch

Emily quedó sorprendida por lo que había acabado de suceder. JJ notó su sorpresa y le preguntó- ¿te disgustó algo?

-Nooo…, es sólo que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Hotch me escoge como pareja en un caso- dijo Emily

-Es una bobada, no me hagas caso- dijo de nuevo Prentiss

JJ sólo sonrío.

-Empezaremos en orden de los asesinatos- dijo Hotch a Prentiss mientras iban en camino

-Claro, el primer cuerpo fue encontrado en el parque a 10 cuadras de aquí- dijo Emily tratando de olvidar todo y concentrándose en el caso.

Todos se repartieron tal y como Hotch lo dijo. Después de mucho estudiar el caso, lograron encontrar algunas coincidencias entre las victimas que los llevaron filtrar los sospechosos y reducir la lista.

-Debemos actuar antes de que encuentre otra victima- dijo Prentiss

-Si lo sé, ¿pero que hacemos? Sólo sabemos que el sospechoso escoge lugares públicos no de muy alto nivel a las horas ya establecidas- dijo Dave

-Creo que debemos desplegar un operativo de policías encubiertos en las zonas que podamos, incluyéndonos- propuso Hotch

-Me parece una buena idea, pero creo que JJ y Reíd deberían quedarse junto con García para estar en contacto e ir descartando lugares- agregó Emily

-Esta bien- dijo Hotch

-Gracias Emily, yo se que siempre piensas en mi por mi hijo- dijo JJ al oído a Emily

Emily sonrió.

-Deben estar muy atentos y llevar sus armas- decía Hotch mientras estaba reunido con todo el equipo que iría encubierto.

-El sospechoso es un hombre blanco, de contextura media, 1.65, entre 25 y 30 años. Debe portarse amable, tanto que puede ser rechazado por esto. – Explicaba Rossi.

Una vez repartieron los lugares todos se disponían a ir, sólo quedaban por salir Hotch y Emily.

-Prentiss, cuídate mucho. Nos vemos en cuanto atrapemos a este desgraciado- dijo Hotch mirándola a los ojos

Emily se sintió muy bien al ver que Hotch se preocupaba por ella y que deseaba volverla a ver.

…..

Todos estaban en comunicación, Garcia, JJ y Reíd tenían la posición de cada agente y estaban en comunicación total entre todos.

Pasaba el tiempo y casi todos los agentes habían descartado el lugar, sólo faltaban Morgan y Prentiss.

-García comunícate con ellos- dijo Hotch con tono de preocupación

-Señor estoy tratando de hacerlo y no ha sido posible- respondió García también preocupada.

-Dave ve con Reíd a la posición de Morgan, yo iré con JJ a la posición de Emily…. – dijo Hotch desesperado pensando egoístamente que no quería que fuera la posición de Emily la acertada.

Todos se dirigieron al lugar, Hotch y JJ bajaron de su auto junto con varios agentes. Registraron el lugar y no encontraron a nadie cerca.

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué no llamó a informar que no había nada en el lugar?- dijo Hotch

-Debe haber visto algo…- complementó Hotch mirando para todos lados

-Hotch, malas noticias- dijo JJ

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó

-Morgan ya se contactó con el equipo, su posición no era la acertada. Lo que significa que el asesino tiene a Emily… - dijo JJ

Unos minutos después todo el equipo estaba en lugar, estaban buscando alguna pista que los guiara hacia ella.

Hotch sabía que Emily era una de sus agentes más inteligentes y que no se arriesgaría a menos de que tuviera alguna pista.

-Encontré algo- gritó Reíd

Todos corrieron hacia él.

-Es el celular de Emily, tomo varias fotos en todas enfoca a un mismo hombre que cumple con la descripción del SUDES.- dijo Reíd

-Envíaselas a García para que trate de descubrir quien es y donde poder ubicarlo- dijo Hotch mientras seguía buscando mas pistas.

-También hay un video – volvió a gritar Reíd

Todos corrieron hacía el para observar que lo que había grabado. Emily alcanzó a grabar la camioneta en la cual se movilizaba, de repente se vio que el hombre iba tras una joven que se encontraba en estado de embriaguez y sólo se escuchó- Debo ir por ella, no puedo dejarla… discúlpenme rastreen el vehiculo yo tratare de estar bien- después de escuchar esto el video terminó.

Todos estaban preocupados, y trataban de tranquilizarse pensando en que ella era una mujer fuerte e inteligente.

-Garcia, Reíd te envió un video revisa la placa del vehiculo que se enfoca en él.- llamó Hotch a García

Al momento sonó de nuevo el teléfono – Jefe, con el dato del carro puede identificar el nombre del sospechoso de las fotos. Les envié a todos la información. Este hombre tiene una propiedad a las afueras de la ciudad.- terminó de decir García

-Gracias, vamos para allá- dijo Hotch mientras todos corría hacia el lugar.

…..

Al llegar al sitio vieron el vehiculo parqueado a la entrada, se dividieron unos ingresaron por el frente y otros por la parte trasera.

Cuando iban caminando encontraron en una habitación a la mujer que se veía en el video, y por la que Emily había ido tras ella. La mujer estaba atada a una silla, débil y casi inconsciente. Morgan la desató y tranquilizó para que no gritara, un equipo de agentes la tomó y se disponía a ponerla a salvo.

Cuando de repente ella tomó el brazo de Hotch y le dice – sálvenla, ella me salvó a mí, por ella yo estoy viva…- ella se desmayó

Hotch quedó algo tranquilo al saber que Emily podía estar viva, revisaron todo el lugar y encontraron una puerta escondida tras una mueblería. Se dispusieron a entrar.

Cuando ingresaron ahí estaba el asesino estaba en frente de Emily, la tenía atada de los brazos al techo con unas cadenas, sus manos sangraban. Tenía cortadas superficiales por todos sus brazos y algunas en sus piernas.

El sospechoso al sentirse atrapado intento herir a uno de los agentes y tratar de escapar, pero Morgan logro dispararle antes de que escapara.

-Emily, estamos aquí, te encontramos…- dijo Hotch mientras a sostenía en sus brazos y era desatada. Emily estaba inconsciente, pero al sentir sus brazos rodearla y su voz susurrando al oído despertó y lo miró a los ojos.

Inmediatamente llegó una ambulancia, la trasladaron al hospital y allí lograron atenderla.

El médico salio del cuarto y les explicó que afortunadamente las heridas era superficiales y que el desmayo había sido por que no había sido alimentada durante el tiempo que estuvo sangrando.

-Ella esta muy bien y que le daré de alta, pueden entrar a verla mientras tramitamos su salida- dijo el medico.

Todos ingresaron al cuarto, JJ y García inmediatamente se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron. Reíd y Morgan lo hicieron después de ella. Dave le dijo que le alegraba que estuviera tan bien. Hotch no decía nada pero desde la puerta la miraba y con sus ojos y una sonrisa le decía lo feliz que estaba de verla a salvo.

-Gracias a todos por venir, estoy muy bien. Incluso el medico dijo que no me quedarían cicatrices si me aplico una crema. Todos se ven agotados vayan a casa.- dijo Emily

-no, pero y tu como te iras- preguntó García

-Yo la llevo, vayan ustedes tranquilos- eran las primeras palabras pronunciadas por Hotch en esa habitación.

Todos quedaron tranquilos, se despidieron y partieron.

-¿No debes ir por Jack?-pregunto Emily

-No, este fin de semana estará con su tía. Así que no tengo prisa.- respondió mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Al momento ingresó el médico y le dio la autorización de salida. Hotch le dio las gracias al medico y esperaba a que Emily se cambiara.

Salieron del hospital y Hotch la llevó hasta su casa. Cuando se aseguró de que estaría bien se acercó a ella y le dijo – Se que eres valiente y capaz, pero trata de no asustarnos y preocuparnos tanto. Descansa mucho Emily-

Emily sonrío y se despidió.

….

Al día siguiente, tan solo eran las 10 a.m. y ya Reíd y JJ la habían llamado. Morgan y Dave también lo hicieron pero un poco mas tarde. García llego de sorpresa con la cena. Emily se alegró de verla, cenaron juntas y al poco rato se fue para dejarla descansar.

-Gracias García, alegraste mi tarde- dijo Emily mientras se despedía de ella

-Cuando necesites amiga, ahí estaré- dijo García

A los 5 minutos sonó la puerta. Emily se dirigió hasta ella y sin mirar abrió y dijo – ¿que se te olvidó García?-

Sorprendida miró y se dio cuenta que no era García sino Hotch.

-Disculpa desilusionarte, soy yo- dijo Hotch

-Para nada, no me desilusionas sólo que no te esperaba- dijo Emily aún sorprendida por la visita.

-Supuse que te traerían comida así que yo traje otra cosa mejor- dijo Hotch sonriendo.

-¿Qué trajiste?- preguntó Emily inquieta

-Vino- dijo Hotch

-Que bien, espero sea tinto- dijo Emily mientras le señalaba el sofá para que tomara asiento mientras ella iba por la copas.

-Me alegra que hayas venido a verse- dijo Emily

-Por un momento dude en venir, no sabia si estarías muy agotada- dijo Hotch mientras servía el vino.

-No te preocupes, todos escucharon al medico. Las heridas fueron superficiales y me encuentro muy bien. Esto es lo que me hace falta- dijo Emily

-¿Me necesitabas a mi o al vino?- dijo Hotch bromeando un poco

-Ambos- respondió Emily algo coqueta mientras se levantaba del sofá y ponía algo de música.

Pasaban y pasaban las horas y ellos aún estaban ahí, escuchando música y bebiendo vino. Sólo se escuchaban risas y en ocasiones carcajadas.

-¿Emily pasa algo, pasaste de estar sonriendo a quedarte seria?- preguntó Hotch algo sorprendido

-No me pasa nada malo, sólo trataba de recordar cuando fue la ultima vez que disfrute tanto de la compañía de alguien. Y por mas que trato no logro recordar, ¿no te parece muy triste?- dijo Emily

Hotch no sabía que decirle, porque a comparación de ella él si recordaba muchos momentos felices que vivió con Haley.

-No te entristezcas por cosas pasadas, es mejor vivir el presente te lo digo por experiencia. Puede que muchas personas tengamos buenos recuerdos, pero sólo son eso recuerdos. Todos en cambio tenemos presente y futuro, trabajemos en ellos- dijo Hotch acercándose a ella y tomando su mano suavemente.

Emily sonrío y tomo las copas de la mesa, entregó una a Hotch y dijo- Brindemos entonces por nuestro presente y futuro-

-¿Nuestro?- dijo Hotch en voz baja

-Lo que quiero decir es que brindemos tu por el tuyo y yo por el mió- dijo Emily algo sonrojada y apenada. Inmediatamente pensó en que había arruinado el momento.

-¿y porque no?, tu eres una mujer y yo un hombre, ambos somos adultos y solteros- dijo Hotch tratando de suavizar un poco las cosas.

Emily sonrío y calmó un poco su pena, cambió la música y siguieron hablando, riendo y tomando…

….

Ya era más de media noche y para ellos el tiempo no parecía acabarse. Hotch vio la hora y se levanto del suelo, ya era en el que se encontraban sentados.

-Debo irme ya es muy tarde- dijo él

-¿Tarde para qué?, no debes recoger a Jack y mañana no es día de trabajo- e dijo Emily haciéndole gestos como una niña. Además no sería responsable si te dejo salir así y manejar hasta casa – añadió-

-¿Así como?- pregunto Hotch

-Mírate estamos tan ebrios que no podemos mantenernos mucho tiempo de pie, mejor quédate a dormir- dijo ella

Hotch la miro un poco asustado por la propuesta.

-No te imagines nada malo, puedes quedarte en el sofá y yo en la habitación- le dijo ella mientras se levantaba y recogió las copas y botellas.

-Esta bien- dijo Hotch

Emily fue a la habitación y regresó con cobija y almohada. -Si necesitas algo más me llamas y gracias por esta noche- le dijo ella mientras le daba un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla

Hotch sonrió y la miró caminar hasta que entró a la habitación. Emily olvidó decirle en donde quedaba el baño por si necesitaba ir, entonces regresó a la sala. Vio a Aarón que se estaba desvistiendo para dormir, ella se quedó en silencio contemplando a ese hombre espectacular con el que en cierta forma había pasado la noche.

….

Poco después todo estaba en silencio. Aarón y Emily trataban de dormirse, uno en la sala y el otro en la habitación. Ninguno podía engañarse, ambos pensaban y deseaban estar al lado del otro.

-¿pasa algo Aarón?- dijo Emily sobresaltada al verlo entrar a su habitación.

-disculpa, sólo quería saber si estabas bien – dijo él apenado y saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

-No te vayas, ven y quédate conmigo. La verdad no he podido conciliar el sueño- le dijo ella ofreciéndole su brazo

El se acerco de manera rápida, se detuvo en frente de ella la contemplo y luego… acaricio su rostro. Sintió que ella lo deseaba tanto como él y la besó.

Se besaron y ninguno quería pensar si estaba bien o no. Se olvidaron del mundo entero y se besaron una y otra vez. Después de un momento no solo unían sus labios, sus cuerpos estaban entrelazados. Ambos estaban totalmente excitados y parecía que querían devorarse el uno al otro. Aarón acariciaba la espalda de Emily de forma tierna, pero unos segundos después enterraba sus dedos en ella dejándose llevar por la pasión del momento.

Emily lo besaba y mordía sus labios haciéndolo excitar mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Sus cuerpos sudaban pero eso no les impedía besarse cada rincón, cada milímetro de su cuerpo.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente Emily despertó se vio desnuda y no entendía porque si ella no acostumbraba a dormir así. Ella no recordaba nada hasta que miró su cama y lo vio, ahí estaba dormido; no sabía que hacer, lo miraba ahí tan frágil, tan suyo… pero a la vez pensaba que locura habían hecho fruto de unos cuantos tragos de más. Al ver que estaba despertándose corrió a cubrirse con su bata.

-¿Emily? ¿Qué hago aquí?- preguntó Hotch confundido

-No se que nos paso Aarón, creo que bebimos de más- dijo ella quien temía ver la reacción de él ante lo que había sucedido.

Aarón miro para todos lados y se dio cuenta que no estaba en casa, estaba en el cuarto de Emily, casi desnudo y con ella cubierta solo de una bata.

-¿Por Dios que hicimos?- dijo Hotch llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Inmediatamente se vistió.

Emily al ver su reacción, la cual ya había imaginado no le dijo nada, lo dejo que se vistiera y caminó hasta la cocina. Estaba preparando café, no sabía que más hacer o decir.

De pronto el llegó a la cocina, ya estaba vestido. La miró y no supo que decirle.

-No te preocupes Hotch, no tienes que decir nada. Si lo que quieres es hacer como si nada hubiese pasado lo entenderé.- dijo ella con voz de tristeza

-Lo siento Emily- fue lo único que dijo antes de abandonar el lugar.

…..

Al día siguiente se encontraban en la oficina, no tenían un gran caso pero si tenían varios pequeños pendientes. Se reunieron en la mañana como era habitual, todos se saludaron y luego hablaron de cada caso y Hotch les dio uno a cada uno de ellos.

-Analícenlo y más tarde discutiremos lo que encuentren relevante en cada uno- dijo Hotch

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y salieron de la sala. Antes de ponerse cada uno a trabajar en su caso, todos hablaban de su fin de semana. Morgan alardeaba de que había salido con una hermosa mujer; Reíd que había tenido una maratón de películas viejas, JJ había salido con Will y el niño a acampar. Dave tan reservado como siempre no quiso participar del tema. Garcia comentó que había cenado con Emily y que se había dedicado a llamarla para saber que estaba bien.

-Yo en cambio…- decía emily mientras Morgan la interrumpió.

-Me imagino como quedaría tu cama-dijo Morgan sonriendo

Emily se asustó por el comentario, no entendía como podía saberlo. Miró hacía Hotch y estaba segura de que el no era capaz de eso.

-¿Mi cama? no entiendo- dijo Emily tratando de investigar que decía Morgan

-Si tu cama, creo que no la dejaste descansar ni un segundo por tu recuperación.

-Ahhhh claro eso hice todo el fin de semana, descansar- dijo ella algo aliviada por la respuesta.

Después de la charla todos se dedicaron a estudiar los casos. Emily descubrió algo interesante en el suyo y sabía que debía comentarle a Hotch. Por un momento dudó en hacerlo pero se dijo a sí misma –somos adultos, a muchas personas le puede pasar esto no dejaré que esto afecte mi trabajo-

Toc, toc - ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó emily tocando la puerta de la oficina de Hotch

-Pasa- respondió Hotch algo nervioso porque no sabía que le diría

-Creo que descubrí algo interesante en mi caso.- le dijo enseñándole lo que había descubierto

-Muy bien, ya tienes el caso casi listo- dijo Hotch

-Seguiré revisando y le comentaré que más encuentro en la reunión de ahora- dijo ella mientras se disponía a salir de la oficina

-¿Nada más?-pregunto él

-No jefe, por ahora nada más- respondió ella y abandono el lugar

Hotch se quedó pensando y se impresionó gratamente al ver la madurez de Emily, ella en realidad era una mujer muy valiosa y muy hermosa.

Por su mente pasaron recuerdos de esa noche, no podía dejar de sentir su piel en sus manos, recordaba como lo besaba, se había vuelto adicto a su cuerpo.

…..

En la tarde se reunieron y discutieron los casos como habían quedado. La mayoría había resuelto su caso, incluyendo a Emily.

-Chicos pueden irse a casa, muy buen trabajo- les dijo Hotch.

Todos satisfechos recogían sus cosas y se despedían, de repente regresó Hotch hacia donde se encontraban ellos. Todos imaginaban que se cancelaba el viaje a casa porque creían había resultado un caso nuevo.

-¿Prentiss puedes venir un momento a mi oficina antes de irte?, quiero revisar algo del caso- pregunto Hotch

-Claro jefe, en un minuto voy- respondió ella mirando a sus compañeros y despidiéndose de ellos.

-¿Qué pasa ya no estas seguro de mi sospechoso?- preguntó Emily a Hotch

-No, claro que no ha cambiado mi opinión. Es que no sabía como pedirte que no te fueras aún- dijo Hotch enseñándole la silla para que se sentara.

-Hotch ya te lo dije, no tienes que preocuparte por nada. Yo entiendo y acepto las cosas- le dijo ella una vez mas

-No es eso, es que yo no quiero olvidar…- dijo el bajando un poco su cabeza.

Emily quedó sorprendida con estas palabras, no las esperaba.

-Hotch, no entiendo saliste corriendo y pensé que estabas totalmente arrepentido de lo sucedido- le dijo ella algo confundida

El camino hacia donde estaba ella y se sentó a su lado. –Fui un idiota inmaduro, no debí irme de esa manera. Me asusté al ver que había salido de mi rutina de despertar solo cada mañana… - le dijo él

A Emily su corazón quería salírsele del pecho mientras escuchaba esto, no podía creer que él no estaba arrepentido, por el contrario anhelaba estar a su lado.

-No tenemos que presionar nada, dejemos que el tiempo nos ayude- le dijo ella tratando de calmarlo un poco

-Admiro tu madurez Emily, eso me da mucha más fuerza para llevar esto adelante- le dijo él

-¿Esto?- dijo ella en voz baja

-Si Emily, esto: Tu y Yo- le dijo el tomando sus manos

-Se que dije que sin presiones, pero no aguanto más…- dijo ella mientras se acercó a él y lo besó. Sentía que si no lo hacía no podría respirar, su corazón y cuerpo se lo pedían.

-A mi no me parece que vayamos muy rápido, ¿o sí?- le dijo el bromeando mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y volvía a besarla.

El camino hacia la puerta y la cerró, bajo las persianas de su ventana y la miró… camino hacia ella, la tomó por la cintura y la sentó sobre su escritorio y allí volvió a besarla y sentir su cuerpo junto al de ella.

-Aquí no Aarón- le dijo ella retirándose de el.

-Claro, yo sólo planeaba darte un buen beso de buenas noches- le dijo él

-Cuídate mucho Emily, mañana volveremos a vernos y todos los días siguientes a el. Creo que no podrás librarte de mí en mucho tiempo - dijo esto y se dirigió a tomar el ascensor.

Emily sonrió y reafirmo una vez más el caballero que era. No quiso llevársela a la cama, solo quería sentir que ella aún estaba para él.


End file.
